Max Tennyson
| image = Image:Max_Tennyson.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | name = Maxwell Tennyson | aliases = Max, Grandpa | relations = Verdona Tennyson (ex-wife); Carl Tennyson (son); Frank Tennyson (son); Sandra Tennyson (daughter-in-law); Lili Tennyson (daughter-in-law); Ken Tennyson (grandson); Gwen Tennyson (granddaughter); Ben Tennyson (grandson); Kenny Tennyson (future great grandson); Devlin Levin (future adoptive great grandson) | base of operations = The Rust Bucket | group affiliation(s) = The Plumbers | first appearance = "And Then There Were 10" | last appearance = "Goodbye and Good Riddance" | species = Human | home world = Earth | gender = Male | hair color = Gray | eye color = Brown | voice actor = Paul Eiding | see also = Max Tennyson/Gallery, Max Tennyson/Quotes, Max Tennyson (Alien Force), Max Tennyson (future) }} Maxwell "Max" Tennyson, or Grandpa Max as his grandchildren call him, is the 60-year old paternal grandfather of cousins Ben and Gwen Tennyson. With a keen sense for adventure and a strange taste in food (the only topic on which Ben and Gwen are always of a common mind), Max always ends up taking the kids on interesting trips. As soon as school lets out, Ben looks forward to going on a traditional summer road trip with Max. Much to Ben's annoyance, Ben discovers that his cousin Gwen (whom he dislikes) is joining them as well. Max travels in a motor home nicknamed "The Rustbucket", which he has modified with advanced technology. The Rust Bucket is a replica of a GMC Classic Motor home. Biography Max was once in the army, had joined the astronaut program, and was a "Plumber" (among other things, it seems) and has been through his share of scrapes, takes his grandson gaining superpowers in stride, and supports Ben in any way he can. Ben and Gwen were ignorant of this at first, believing him to have been a literal plumber. They began questioning this after several incidents in which he displayed knowledge and skills that a plumber would not normally have; everything from military-style hand signals to a working knowledge of nuclear reactors. Max and Vilgax are also old enemies, with Vilgax even going so far as to call Max "a thorn in his side." In reality, Max was indeed a plumber, but not the kind that Ben and Gwen thought he was. He was part of a government organization called "The Plumbers" which dealt with extra-terrestrial, paranormal, and other situations that many others could not handle. One of their bases was beneath Mount Rushmore. Max also holds the rank of Magister. The group was disbanded shortly after Max defeated Vilgax for the first time, suggesting that Vilgax had been largely responsible for the various incidents they dealt with. Max was to have been among the candidates eligible for the Apollo 11 mission, and would have gone were it not for other concerns. Also in the episode "The Return," it is revealed that would have been the first man on the moon, but left the program before the Apollo Moon mission. In the "The Visitor" it is revealed the Omnitrix was originally sent to Max by the alien Xylene (who was Max's old flame) and accidentally ended up in the possession of his grandson, Ben. Personality Max is caring, as he has done many things to protect Ben and Gwen from getting hurt. Ever since the second season, Max usually Identifies the alien species they battle. Relationships Ben Tennyson : See also: Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson : See also: Gwen Tennyson Vilgax : See also: Vilgax Vilgax and Max have had a long rivalry with each other, Vilgax wanting to conquer the Earth and Max with the assistance of other Plumbers stopping him. Max thought that he had defeated Vilgax when he and his partner Phil strapped Vilgax to a launching rocket, as was revealed in the episode "Truth." Xylene : See also: Xylene Max is an old friend of an alien named Xylene. She had intended to send the Omnitrix to Max, but Ben found it by accident. Max and Xylene seem to have been romantically involved and work well as a team. Xylene tries to convince Max to form a partnership and travel across the galaxy with her, but Max eventually turns her down twice: the first time due to his duties as a Plumber, and the second time due to his need to look after the kids. Powers and Abilities Max has no actual superhuman abilities, though he is incredibly knowledgeable, in both mundane Earthling topics and extraterrestrial ones. He is able to operate highly advanced technology, even that which he has not seen because of his years of experience in the matter. He is able to identify dozens, if not hundreds, of alien species simply by sight, even recognizing Ben's alien forms when he first transformed. He has traveled the world and versed himself in different languages and cultures. Alternate Maxs Alien Force : Main Article: Max Tennyson (Alien Force) Future Max : Main Article: Max Tennyson (future) By the age of 80, Future Max has further modified his RV, grown a beard, and seems to have lost his arm. In its place, he uses a neuroprosthetic replica of his arm, which can also extend and transform into a laser. He still retains his caring personality. Ultra Grandpa In the episode "Perfect Day", because they are within the mind of Ben he transforms Grandpa Max into Ultra Grandpa and Gwen into Coyote Gwen. When he is Ultra Grandpa he looks like he's wearing the same suit as Ben except the size is for him. He presumably has the same powers as Ultra Ben; superhuman strength, speed, and flight. Ten year old Max In "Don't Drink the Water", Max gets turned into a ten year old. He doesn't care about what he eats. He has brownish-orange hair. Maxgrade In "Gwen 10", Grandpa Max turns into his version of Upgrade to battle Vilgax, after it is removed from Gwen's wrist and is flying through the air. Stinkmax In "Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray" Dr. Animo injects Max with Stinkfly DNA, turning him into a large amalgam beast, he seems to be a larval stage slug type creature.. Santa Max In the episode "Merry Christmas" Max is mistaken for Santa Claus. Gallery : Main Article: Max Tennyson/Gallery File:Max Tennyson.jpg Trivia * He had the same shirt in all the episodes of Ben 10 at ages 60, 80 and 92. * His name is, apparently without reason, the same that generated the acronym name of software company Tenmax, house of the famous Teleport software. Category:Ben 10 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans Category:Ben 10 Characters